Angel
by lunaelise
Summary: Je m'appelle Angel. Je suis la soeur jumelle de Rémus, mais également, la cause de son plus gros malheur. Sans moi il ne se sarait jamais fait mordre par un loup-garou. Ou si j'avais été moins faible j'aurais pu tout éviter.
1. Chapter 1 : Angel et Remus

On parle souvent d'eux, Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedruc, mais jamais de moi, Buzlie. Je me présente, je m'appelle Angel Lupin, oui, vous n'avez pas mal lu. Je suis la soeur jumelle de Remus. Mon histoire, vous ne la connaissez pas, c'est normal, qui parlerait de moi ? La soeur stupide de Remus ? Mon frère a toujours été une mère poule avec moi, tout ça parce que je suis née avec une anomalie, cette maladie est très rare, car seule les sorcières et les sorcières peuvent être touchées. En réalité, elle n'était pas franchement gênante, mais disons que les gens, ou plutôt les enfants ont tendance à vous montrer du doigt. Il n'est pas franchement courant de rencontrer une personne qui n'a pas de pied, là n'est pas le pire : je suis née avec la faculté de voler. Les premiers ennuis ont commencé dès ma naissance : mettez-vous à la place d'une mère qui vient d'accoucher des deux beaux jumeaux, elle est fatiguée et alors qu'elle borde le garçon, la fille disparaît comme par magie, mais bon elle a l'habitude de la magie, c'est une sorcière. En levant un peu les yeux un spectacle à la fois surprennent et grandie usé naît sous ses yeux : la petite fille endormie flotte à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son lit, elle est bercée par ses couvertures, qui, quelques secondes plutôt la bordaient.

L'école des jeunes sorciers a été un des moments de ma vie le plus difficile. Dès le premier jour, j'ai subi toutes les railleries possibles et inimaginables. J'ai été très vite mise à part par le reste de l'école : le souffre douleur de tout le monde, car dans le monde des sorciers la différence est d'autant moins accepté que dans le monde des moldus. Remus n'exceptait pas le regard des autres sur moi et a passé le plus clair de son temps les premières années à déclarer des batailles avec tel ou tel personne prétextant le fait qu'il m'ait regardé de travers. Finalement je finis par m'habituer à ce petit train-train quotidien : d'un côté mon frère se battant sans cesse de l'autre les gens qui échappait aux regards de mon frère. Nous étions tous les deux les premiers de la classe, ce qui désespérait nos sorcières d'enseignantes nous faisions le couple qu'il ne fallait surtout pas suivre. Grâce à nos bonnes notes, nous avions le droit de nous promener tous les soirs, à vrai dire nos parents n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de nous, alors tous les jours en rentrant des cours nous allions nous promener dans la forêt qui longeait notre maison.

Remus était amoureux de la plus belle fille de l'école. Après s'être renseigné auprès des autres garçons de l'école, Remus avait fini par savoir qu'elle aimait le genre bad boy, avec une touche de musculature et surtout qu'elle adorait le Quidditch. Pour les deux premiers points, il les avait gagnées, car rien qu'en se battant avec les autres, il avait fini par voir apparaître sur son ventre quelque vaguelette dont il était si fier l'été à la plage. Mais son plus gros ennuie fût le dernier point : le Quidditch ! Et oui quel est le comble pour le frère d'une voleuse professionnelle ? Tout simple, Remus a toujours eu peur d'être dans les airs. On avait tout essayé, on s'était lancé à la recherche d'un balais dans le grenier. Mais qui aurait idée d'aller chercher quelque chose dans un grenier d'une sorcière comme notre mère. Pour elle tout va bien, tout est réglé en un « accio » pour nous, cela a été un peu plus désagréable, on s'est promené dans la poussière et les toiles d'araignées pendant un bon moment avant de le trouver. Le plus éprouvant pour Remus fut qu'après ce petit détaille. A partir de ce moment là, nos promenades ne furent plus comme avant, à simplement marcher et ramasser de temps à autre des champignons. Elles furent très éprouvante pour mes abdo, car rire comme je le faisais en regardant mon frère essayer d'enjamber son balais et retomber aussi sec, me faisait éclater en fou rire. Puis, au bout d'un an il a perdu l'envie et nous reprîmes nos vieilles habitudes.

Une légende dit qu'il existe une fleur qui n'est visible qu'un soir de pleine lune, si tu l'enfermes dans un pot de verre avant le lever du jour cette fleur te donnera le plaisir de pouvoir te transformer lorsque tu le souhaites. Cette transformation ressemble très fortement à un Animagus sauf que lorsque tu es transformé tu ne penses pas en animal, mais en humain, ce qui reste légèrement moins dangereux. J'ai toujours été extrêmement passionnée par l'herbologie. J'ai lu des milliers de livres qui parlaient de la « nébulanciata ». J'avais rêvé de ses facultés des millions de fois : je me voyais me transformer en fourmi lorsque les autres se moquaient de moi ou des fois en chat griffant tous ceux qui m'embêtaient. Si bien qu'un soir de pleine lune, j'ai insisté pour qu'on aille cueillir ses fleurs.


	2. Chapter 2 : La morsure

Alors que Remus courait à perdre haleine, j'essayais de m'élever le plus haut possible dans les airs pour repérer l'arrivée du loup. Hélas les lampes que nous avons dérobées à nos parents étaient très faibles et je ne voyais seulement qu'à une dizaine de mètre. Je descendis alors au niveau de mon frère et lui expliqua mon plan.

« Rem' je reste à côté de toi, mets ta lumière au plus faible et dès que l'on entendra ou verra quelque chose je te soulèverais le plus haut possible, OK ?

- OK ! Dit-il à bout de souffle. »

Nous nous sommes dirigé en direction de la maison la peur aux trousses. Mais surtout les loups-garous aux trousses. De temps en temps je soulevais mon frère pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle, mais cela m'épuisait énormément et je voulais garder des forces pour le cas où nous ferions de mauvaises rencontres. Au loin, nous entendions des cris, mais nous ne nous attardions pas dessus. Notre seule envie était de revenir sans et sauf à la maison. Mais le destin en à souhait autrement. C'est alors que, surgissant de nulle part, un énorme loup apparu devant nous, nous lâchâmes tous les deux un cri de surprise. Ni une, ni deux je saisie mon frère en dessous des aisselles et essaya de le lever le plus haut possible, mais vous savez il est difficile de tenir quelqu'un en l'air. Remus s'était agrippé à mes jambes et tentait de retenir son propre poids de tomber. Me trouvant à deux mètres cinquante de hauteur, j'essayais d'aller en direction de la maison, mais petit à petit mon frère glissait. J'ai eu alors une idée, il fallait que nous nous pausions sur un grand arbre. Hélas l'idée me vint seulement lorsque nous traversâmes une clairière et le loup-garou avait été rejoins par plusieurs de ses confrères.

Ils étaient trois, tous les uns plus gros que les autres. Ils faisaient claquer leur crocs contre leurs dents inférieurs. Et Remus lui était tétanisé, à chaque « clac » son visage se décomposait peu à peu. Quant à moi, je tentais de ressaisir mon frère, qui, tombant dans l'inconscience ne m'aidait plus du tout.

« Remus ! Fait quelque chose ! Remus ! Merlin aide moi !

- Je n'en peux plus Angé ! Gémis-t-il

- Bouges toi Mimi je peux plus te tenir comme ça ! Essaye de monter sur mes épaules !

- Mais tu es folle ! S'écria-t-il révélant ainsi qu'il avait mué pendant l'été.

- Dépêche toi avant que je ne te lâche ! Hurla-t-elle »

La peur des loup-garou fut amplifié pas le vide qui séparait Rémus du sol. Le dos courbé par le poids de mon frère, j'avançais péniblement. Je perdis de l'altitude petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds soient au niveau de la gueule des bêtes. J'arrivais presque à la hauteur des arbres longeant la clairière, lorsqu'un loup attrapa entre ses mâchoires un bout de mon pantalon. Perché sur mes épaules Rémus perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à mon pied. La perte de poids me fis monter en chandelle. Rémus hurla.

« Rémus ! Hurlais-je sans réponse. S'il vous plait Merlin aidez-moi ! »

Je déposais Rémus sur la deuxième branche d'un grand arbre et atterris à côté de lui. Les loups hurlaient à mort quelques mètres plus bas, l'odeur du sang, que moi-même je sentais, les affolaient. Ils étaient fous, incontrôlable.

* Pan * * Pan * * Pan * * Pan *

Un calme s'installa. J'entendais en bas des branches se briser sous le poids d'un homme.

« Qui est là ! S'écria l'homme. Vous pouvez descendre, ils sont tous morts ! S'exclama-t-il avec un peu de fierté dans sa voix »

Rémus me saisit le bras et me chuchota : « Cache le sang ! Ne dis rien à personne ! C'est entre nous et les parents maintenant. Maintenant on descend, comme si on s'était endormi dans l'arbre avant qu'ils n'arrivent. » J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et on descendit.

« Vous ! »


End file.
